


Yet Another Text Fic

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone is yelling, Gen, Platonic Relationships, lightearted death threats, that is the weirdest tag i have ever tagged why, this is gonna be a wild ride u guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: Bc the world doesn't have enough of these yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a big ol' mess, just letting y'all know that right now. Idk how I'm gonna keep track of everyone, I can barely keep track of the 5 characters in my Issue On the Table series lol.
> 
> I'm jumping on the bandwagon bc I feel like I'm already kinda there? Like, Issue On the Table is text style and also I like modern aus. Idk but w/e I'm writing this anyways lol.
> 
> I feel like some of these names are gonna be pretty self-explanatory, but here's the list anyways.
> 
> A.Ham: Alexander Hamilton  
> Turtleees: John Laurens  
> Je Suis The Best: Lafayette  
> And Peggy: Peggy Schuyler  
> Better Than U: Angelica Schuyler  
> Why: Eliza Schuyler  
> Fancy Pants: Hercules Mulligan  
> Sexyfine: Thomas Jefferson (don't ask why lol)  
> I'm Sick: James Madison  
> G.Wash: George Washington

**A.Ham has created Revolutionary Squad**

**A.Ham has added Turtleees, Je Suis The Best, And Peggy, and 6 more**

A.Ham: Yoooooooooooo

And Peggy: Why

A.Ham: Why not

Turtleees: You can't answer every question with 'why not', Alex

A.Ham: That's what the government wants you to think.

Turleees: You can't say that to anything you don't agree with, Alex

A.Ham: Fight me

Better Than U: I feel like those are the 3 phrases Alex uses the most tbh

Je Suis The Best: Oh, don't forget "Because screw you that's why"

A.Ham: I came here to have a good time and I'm feeling so attacked rn

Better Than U: Hold on, Laf, we have a problem

Je Suis The Best: I see no problem here, my username is accurate and urs is, how you say, not

Fancy Pants: Oh snap

Better Than U: U WANNA GO M8

Je Suis The Best: Sure

Fancy Pants: Laf, u do realize that that's Angelica, right?

Je Suis The Best: .........

Je Suis The Best: Mon Dieu 

Je Suis The Best: My will is under my mattress

A.Ham: It's been nice knowing u, buddy

Sexyfine: What is going on

A.Ham: Why is ur name "Sexyfine"

Sexyfine: The memes

A.Ham: That makes no sense but w/e

G.Wash: Why did Angelica just run past my window screaming

G.Wash: Also why am I here

Fancy Pants: Laf insulted Angelica

A.Ham: And ur here to supervise us and stop us from making bad decisions

G.Wash: I highly doubt I'll be able to stop any of you

A.Ham: It's the thought that counts.

I'm Sick: So is no one worried that Lafayette and Angelica have stopped chatting?

Why: It's fine, I just took their phones and made them use their words.

Turtleees: #Elizaisthemomfriendconfirmed

Fancy Pants: I'm???? So????? insulted???????

Why: Dw Herc, u can be the mom friend

A.Ham: Yeah, Herc is the mom friend and Eliza is the Grandma friend!

Why: Excuse u

Why: R u saying I'm old

A.Ham: No!

Why: U better watch out boi I'll sic Angelica on u

G.Wash: This is starting to sound suspiciously like a death threat

A.Ham: I think I should go work on some more essays

Better Than U: Yeah u better run

A.Ham: I'm not sure whether that's Eliza on Angelica's phone or actually Angelica and both are terrifying. 

And Peggy: I heard u were talking crap abt my sister

A.Ham: I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

And Peggy: lol nah I wouldn't kill u

A.Ham: Oh thank god

And Peggy: Too many ppl would know it was me

A.Ham: That is terrifying.

Fancy Pants: Hey Peg, aren't u studying to be a forensic scientist?

And Peggy: Yup.

A.Ham: I am literally terrified right now

Turtleees: It's funny how Peggy's the most likely out of all of us to literally get away with murder

Better Than U: Isn't my sister great?

A.Ham: I regret everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I need to be stopped lol. I have so much actual stuff to do and yet????? here????? I????? am????????
> 
> And also idek why the first 2 lines are bold but nothing else is. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Go the Heck to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference. 
> 
> A.Ham (now No Ragrets): Alexander Hamilton  
> Turtleees: John Laurens  
> Je Suis The Best: Lafayette  
> And Peggy: Peggy Schuyler  
> Better Than U: Angelica Schuyler  
> Why: Eliza Schuyler  
> Fancy Pants: Hercules Mulligan  
> Sexyfine: Thomas Jefferson  
> I'm Sick: James Madison  
> G.Wash: George Washington

A.Ham: ETERNAL SCREAMING

Why: <\---

A.Ham: IM LITERALLY THE ONLY ONE HERE WITH A BORING USERNAME

G.Wash: That's not necessarily true.

A.Ham: YOU DONT COUNT BC U R THE ADULT HERE

Why: Alex ur 20

A.Ham: HES THE ADULTIEST ADULT

Fancy Pants: I'm??????? So???????? Insulted???????

A.Ham: U KNO WHAT I MEAN

Je Suis The Best: Is ur caps broken or what

A.Ham: THE FIRST THING I SAID TODAY WAS ETERNAL SCREAMING

A.Ham: AND YES MY CAPS IS BROKEN

And Peggy: Alex ur on ur phone

A.Ham: UR POINT

And Peggy: Literally just click the up arrow on the side of ur keyboard lol

A.Ham: WHAT IS A KEYBOARD

Why: Alex, like, we love u, 

A.Ham: THX

Why: But get some stinking sleep Alex.

A.Ham: BUT MY ESSAYS

Fancy Pants: I sense a disturbance in the Force

A.Ham: Ok I'll go to sleep.

Fancy Pants: That always works lol

And Peggy: I'm still stuck on what Alex said. 

Turtleees: What part?

And Peggy: The part where Gwash is the adultiest adult. 

And Peggy: How old r u guys?

Why: 20

Better Than U: 22

Turtleees: 21

Je Suis The Best: 24

Sexyfine: 23

I'm Sick: 25

Fancy Pants: 28

Fancy Pants: Wbu?

And Peggy: I'm a child

Turtleees: I'm p sure ur an adult

And Peggy: Pls don't treat me like an adult I'm still a child

Why: Peg ur 18

And Peggy: THATS STILL A CHILD

Why: Well, yeah

Fancy Pants: I'm appointing myself as the Mom Friend™, and I need to tell y'all smth

Why: Yeah?

Fancy Pants: GO!!! TO!!! SLEEP!!!!

Why: <\----

Fancy Pants: IT IS LITERALLY 3 AM MY GOD

Je Suis The Best: Le gasp

Why: <\----

Je Suis The Best: I FORGOT TO TURN IN MY PAPER ON THE FRENCH REVOLUTION 

Je Suis The Best: THE ONE THAT WAS WORTH 50% OF MY GRADE

And Peggy: Just tell the teacher u were kidnapped by aliens or smth

Je Suis The Best: Gwash is my teacher

Je Suis The Best: If I went back to France to go to school there, would my grades transfer too?

Je Suis The Best: asking for a friend. 

Je Suis The Best: I'm the friend. 

A.Ham: Maybe ull get part credit if u turn it in now??

Fancy Pants: Didn't I tell you to go to sleep already Alexander. 

Better Than U: Oooohhhh he pulled out the full name ur in for it now Alex

A.Ham: I regret nothing

**A.Ham has changed their username to No Ragrets**

Why: That's funny bc I'm regretting everything. 

No Ragrets: Ouch

No Ragrets: HERC IS OUTSIDE MY DOOR HELP

Fancy Pants: YOU'VE BROUGHT THIS UPON URSELF ALEXANDER

And Peggy: Yea, sorry man. ur on ur own

Fancy Pants: Why aren't you asleep Peggy?

And Peggy: Forensic scientists don't need sleep unlike u mere mortals

No Ragrets: And neither do Alexander Hamiltons

Fancy Pants: 1) Ur not a forensic scientist yet

And Peggy: Tru

Fancy Pants: 2) Go the heck to sleep Peggy

And Peggy: I'm actually doing a last minute lab thingy.

Why: Why arent u paying attention tho

And Peggy: Believe it or not, the lab thingy was to see how fast we could knock out the other person w/ the instructions*

And Peggy: I think I'm winning.

Fancy Pants: What

And Peggy: [Image Attachment](https://ibin.co/3Eeq061xlzzW.png)

Why: Peg u better not accidentally kill that guy

And Peggy: Dw He's fine

Why: R u sure

And Peggy: Yea

Fancy Pants: Peggy's gonna end up being arrested.

And Peggy: Good thing I have a sister who's studying to be a lawyer lol

Better Than U: I only represent the innocent

And Peggy: ???

Better Than U: If u kill the guy I can't rep u lol

And Peggy: I???? Am???? so?????? offended??????????

Better Than U: Not to mention I'm still not an official lawyer???????

Better Than U: So I can't rep anyone anyways lol

Why: Also what happened w/ Herc and Alex?

Fancy Pants: He's asleep so shhhhhh

And Peggy: r u sitting on him

Fancy Pants: no comment

Why: Tbh I'm not even mad lol

Why: But like, u should maybe get off of him

Fancy Pants: But then it's not fun

Why: Hercules

Fancy Pants: I'm off!

Why: good

Why: Now all of you go the heck to sleep

And Peggy: But i don't wannaaaaaaaaaa

Why: Margarita Schuyler u better go the heck to sleep rn

And Peggy: k

Better Than U: Night

Fancy Pants: Night

Why: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have no idea what ppl do when they're studying to be a Forensic scientist, so this is probably not even in the realm of what should actually be happening. I just needed a crazy experiment and the first thing that came to mind was to knock ppl out. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I drew that pic on my phone w/ a free app. Tbh if I had had a bigger screen and more time maybe it would've been better. But w/e the point gets across lol.
> 
> Also, I honestly have no idea what happened here. I'm not that mad?
> 
> Also like 50% of this is based off of actual stuff I have said.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Daylight Savings Can Suck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unless ur sitting on ur phone, I fail to see how it would be beneath you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrives 5 days late with McDonalds coffee and a new chapter (I'm so sorry)
> 
> Once again
> 
> No Ragrets: Alexander Hamilton  
> Turtleees: John Laurens  
> Je Suis The Best: Lafayette  
> And Peggy: Peggy Schuyler  
> Better Than U: Angelica Schuyler  
> Why: Eliza Schuyler  
> Fancy Pants: Hercules Mulligan  
> Sexyfine: Thomas Jefferson  
> I'm Sick: James Madison  
> G.Wash: George Washington  
> A.Burr: Aaron Burr  
> Oh Boy: Maria Lewis (bc she's not married to James here)  
> Fight Me: Theodosia the 1st (I'm not rly sure what her last name is????)

No Ragrets: Daylight Savings can suck it tbh

And Peggy: Sounds like ur having some regrets, Alex

No Ragrets: I regret everything

Why: This is why you should go to sleep at a normal time, Alex

No Ragrets: Healthy sleep schedules are for losers

Sexyfine: then u should def have one Alex

Why: Ouch

And Peggy: Now that was a Burn™

 No Ragrets: Speaking of Burrs, I made a friend!

**No Ragrets has added A.Burr to the group**

No Ragrets: Everyone meet Aaron Burr!

And Peggy: Hi

Why: Hi

A.Burr: Hi?

Sexyfine: This is beneath me

Better Than U: Unless ur sitting on ur phone, I fail to see how it would be beneath you.

No Ragrets: Burr, ur so lucky u just witnessed a murder

A.Burr: I don't get it but ok

Why: He's like Maria

A.Burr: Who's Maria

And Peggy: She's this awesome girl and u need to meet her

Better Than U: Peg if ur gonna add Maria, u might as well add Theo

And Peggy: ur right

**And Peggy has added Oh Boy and Fight Me to the group**

And Peggy: Introduce urselves!

Oh Boy: Ok ig. I'm Maria Lewis

Fight Me: I'm Theodosia but call me Theo or I will literally punch u

No Ragrets: I like her

No Ragrets: What are ur thoughts on Daylight Savings?????¿¿¿¿??????

Fight Me: First of all, why

Fight Me: second of all, Daylight Savings can fight me

Je Suis The Best: Did Alexander get another phone or??

Fight Me: Nah, I'm Theodosia but call me Theo.

Je Suis The Best: Nice to meet you, Theo. I'm Lafayette. 

Oh Boy: so who's in this chat??????

Why: Well, there's me, Eliza, and then we have Peggy, Angelica, Hercules, Lafayette, John (Laurens, not Jay), Alexander, Thomas, James, you, Theo, we just added Burr, and then we have Mr. Washington to supervise us all

G.Wash: Clearly I'm not doing that good of a job

No Ragrets: What makes you say that, sir?

G.Wash: I literally just had to bail you out from jail because you started a riot.

No Ragrets: <\------

Better Than U: Alexander Hamilton what did we say about starting riots??

No Ragrets: ...... To not get caught?

Better Than U: And what did u do???

No Ragrets: Get caught

Sexyfine: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS DAYLIGHT SAVINGS DOESNT THAT START NEXT WEEK

I'm Sick: No, that was this week

Sexyfine: DAYLIGHT SAVINGS CAN SUCK IT

Sexyfine: Also why was there a riot outside my building??

And Peggy: Alexander....

No Ragrets: <\--------

A.Burr: What have I gotten myself into

Fight Me: I'm wondering the exact same thing

Oh Boy: Same tbh

No Ragrets: Dw, I only start riots in front of the buildings of ppl I don't really like

Sexyfine: I'd be offended but same tbh

G.Wash: No riots for the next week.

No Ragrets: Awwwwwwww :(((((((

And Peggy: Don't u have school or smth Alex??

No Ragrets: ........ maybe

Why: Pay attention to ur stinking school Alexander

No Ragrets: Fiiiinnnneeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen,, I'm sorry for this being late and not that good but in my defense, it's Spring Break ok??? (Not really a good defense but w/e)
> 
> Unrelated, I got two of those grow-a-plant kits!! A cactus one, and one that is labeled as a sensitive plant (apparently reacts to touch???) and I just????? I'm so ready for them to grow lol. 
> 
> If anyone has a prompt or smth they'd like me to write, you can comment it here!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. Rollercoasters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "VIVA LA FUNNEL CAKE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to post a new work for the past day and a half but it hasn't been working and I'm so close to screaming so instead I decided to write this lol. 
> 
> For reference 
> 
> No Ragrets --> All The Regrets: Alexander Hamilton  
> Turtleees: John Laurens  
> Je Suis The Best: Lafayette  
> And Peggy: Peggy Schuyler  
> Better Than U: Angelica Schuyler  
> Why: Eliza Schuyler  
> Fancy Pants: Hercules Mulligan  
> Sexyfine: Thomas Jefferson  
> I'm Sick: James Madison  
> G.Wash: George Washington  
> A.Burr: Aaron Burr  
> Oh Boy: Maria Lewis (bc she's not married to James here)  
> Fight Me: Theodosia the 1st

No Ragrets: I'm going on the tallest rollercoaster

Why: <\-----

No Ragrets: It's mocking me 

And Peggy: Alex, a rollercoaster can't mock you 

No Ragrets: It is tho

No Ragrets: Who wants to go with me

A.Burr: Alex that rollercoaster is 150 ft tall

No Ragrets: Does that mean u wanna go???

A.Burr: Why not 

Je Suis The Best: We will always remember you two. 

~~~~~~~

No Ragrets: AAAAAHHHHHHHH

A.Burr: ALEX THE RIDE HASNT STARTED YET WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING 

No Ragrets: I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA

Better Than U: We told u

A.Burr: Alex the ride's starting put away your phone

~~~~~~~

Fancy Pants: ARE U GUYS REALLY STUCK UP THERE???

Sexyfine: I hope they don't die, I still need to argue something with Alexander

I'm Sick: It's been 10 minutes, are they ok????

No Ragrets: WE LIVE

No Ragrets: AARON'S GLASSES FELL OFF

A.Burr: Don't you mean your glasses that you shoved onto my face before the ride started?

No Ragrets: POTATO TOMATO 

Why: I'm sorry, did you say you loST YOUR GLASSES THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A WARRANTY FOR NOR THE MONEY TO PAY FOR ANOTHER PAIR

No Ragrets: ......yes?

No Ragrets: We reported it to lost and found tho, and they said we can come back tmrw to see if they found them.

No Ragrets: Except now I can't rly see :/

And Peggy: What'd u guys do?

And Peggy: Eliza's heading to where u guys r and she looks rly mad lol

Better Than U: Alex lost his glasses

And Peggy: Welp

And Peggy: It's been nice knowing u

**No Ragrets has changed their name to All The Regrets**

All The Regrets: Can I at least get funnel cake?

Why: Fine, but only bc the free food thingy we have will expire if u don't use it.

And Peggy: That reminds me, I gotta go get my funnel cake

Why: Peggy you've had a funnel cake literally every single day we've been here

And Peggy: VIVA LA FUNNEL CAKE

Je Suis The Best: I would've pegged Alex as the one that loves funnel cakes enough to start a revolution

And Peggy: Tbh I'd start a revolution over almost everything

Better Than U: she's been spending too much time around Alex tbh

A.Burr: Alexander why did you steal my funnel cake

All The Regrets: Bc I wanted it

A.Burr: Alexander Hamilton I swear to god if you don't give me back my funnel cake in the next 5 minutes I will challenge you to a duel

A.Burr: and it better be the entire funnel cake

Fight Me: Lookie there, Burr has a violent side

Fight Me: I was wondering what it would take to bring it out

Why: I think everyone here likes funnel cakes too much

Sexyfine: Impossible

I'm Sick: There is no such thing as liking funnel cake too much

Sexyfine: James, aren't you not allowed to eat funnel cakes bc they have dairy in them

I'm Sick: Screw you Thomas I will eat all the funnel cakes

And Peggy: VIVA LA FUNNEL CAKE

I'm Sick: VIVA LA FUNNEL CAKE

Je Suis The Best: FUNNEL CAKE REVOLUTION

Fancy Pants: U guys can have all the funnel cake u want if you eat at least 5 pieces of fruit for every half a funnel cake you have

And Peggy: ...... seems p fair

Je Suis The Best: Wait, that means 10 pieces of fruit per funnel cake NICE TRY U JERK

I'm Sick: Laf.... u kinda gotta eat fruit anyways.....

Fancy Pants: U got ur Lactaid, right James?

I'm SIck: ye

All The Regrets: Burr took my funnel cake :(((((((

A.Burr: You took and ate mine. think of it as trading

All The Regrets: MINE HAD ICE CREAM ON IT

A.Burr: And I saved you some

A.Burr: Which you would know if you weren't sulking in a tree

All The Regrets: .....fair point

Why: Alexander Hamilton why are you in a tree

All The Regrets: Ummmm..... no reason?????

Why: mmhmm

All The Regrets: Honestly, I forgot why.

Why: well get down

All The Regrets: Fiiiiiiine

Why: Everyone might as well start heading towards the main entrance, the park's gonna be closing soon.

Fancy Pants: We're going

A.Burr: I am literally dragging Alexander to the front entrance

Why: Well, that was a fun day. Theo, you, Maria, and John gonna join us tmrw?

Fight Me: Yea, we've had our fill of the museums.

Why: Alrighty then. See u guys @ the hotel

 

~~~~~~~~~

**Bonus:**

_The next day_

 

All The Regrets: I CAN SEE

Fancy Pants: Good thing they had ur glasses

All The Regrets: I am never getting on another rollercoaster while wearing my glasses ever again

Why: Something tells me ur gonna forget u said that

All The Regrets: Probably tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my bro saying "imagine Hamilton on a rollercoaster" and also some irl events. ALSO I ATE FUNNEL CAKE FOR 3 DAYS IN A ROW THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST VACATION (in terms of food) SO FAR I LOVE FUNNEL CAKE!
> 
> Also! Plant update! They've started sprouting! They're so tiny and cute! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ^_^
> 
> I've started abt 6 fics in the past month, one of which will probably not be posted bc the site is being weird, and I can't finish the ready bc I keEP COMING UP WITH STINKING IDEAS AND ABANDONING MY OLD FICS OH MY GOD WHY AM I LIKE THIS
> 
> I wanted to draw Alex w/o his glasses, but I'm gonna wait till I have the tools to do it justice.
> 
> I've noticed that I have rly long end notes. Does this bother any of you? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	5. Kermit socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse u my Kermit socks r very mature"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All The Regrets: Alexander Hamilton  
> Turtleees: John Laurens  
> Je Suis The Best: Lafayette  
> And Peggy: Peggy Schuyler  
> Better Than U: Angelica Schuyler  
> Why: Eliza Schuyler  
> Fancy Pants: Hercules Mulligan  
> Sexyfine: Thomas Jefferson  
> I'm Sick: James Madison  
> G.Wash: George Washington  
> A.Burr: Aaron Burr  
> Oh Boy: Maria Lewis  
> Fight Me: Theodosia the 1st

Turtleees: Alex, did u rly come to this Super Important School Wide Assembly™ in Kermit the Frog socks?

All The Regrets: maybe

Better Than U: Like, no offence Alex, but couldn't u find adultier socks?

All The Regrets: Excuse u, my Kermit socks r very mature

Fancy Pants: That's what the government wants u to think

Fancy Pants: Now put ur phone away we gotta pay attention

~~~~~~~~

Turtleees :((((((

Why: <\----

Turtleees: They said we can't do anything 4 April Fools :(((((

All The Regrets: I am the April Fool

Je Suis The Best: San tbh

All The Regrets: San???

And Peggy: San lol

Je Suis The Best: IT WAS A TYPO

Fancy Pants: Mmmmhmmm

Turtleees: Ok but I don't think San is a word???? Is it????

Better Than U: It's not a word but it's a people and their language.

Je Suis The Best: Huh

Better Than U: and also smth ppl use in Japan to signify honor.

Better Than U: At least that's what Google says.

All The Regrets: The more u know

Turtleees: I leave for 5 minutes and when I come back ur talking about a Japanese suffix. How did it end up like this.

And Peggy: IT WAS ONLY A KISS, IT WAS ONLY A KISS

Turtleees: What have I done

And Peggy: lol

And Peggy: Anyways, THERE EXISTS A PLACE WHERE U CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH SLOTHS WE GOTTA GO

Why: where is it

And Peggy: In Oregon but that's beSIDES THE POINT WE CAN HAVE A SLOTH!!!! SLEEPOVER!!!!!!

I'm Sick: Aren't sloths like super sensitive to loud noises or smth???

And Peggy: Stop poking holes in my plans with ur logic

All The Regrets: Idk man, I'd still prefer to go to the City Museum.

Why: <\------

All The Regrets: U CAN LITERALLY SLIDE DOWN 10 STORIES AND THE HAVE MAZES AND STUFF AND I WANNA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fancy Pants: Isn't it like 16 states away???

All The Regrets: Y r u defying my plans w/ ur logic it's rly rude

And Peggy: I HAVE FUNNEL CAKE

I'm Sick: VIVA LA FUNNEL CAKE

Je Suis The Best: VIVA LA FUNNEL CAKE

All The Regrets: SAVE SOME FOR MEEEEEEEEE

Why: My god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think the only continuity in this dang fic is gonna be the funnel cake.
> 
> Omg I'm being so productive this is like the 3rd thing I've posted in so many days?????
> 
> This thing was inspired by my own Kermit sock (yes, I only have one idk where the other is) and then my mind went so many different places lol
> 
> And yes, the sloth sleepover place and City Museum are actual places that I wanna go to. (Tho with the sloths u gotta have a worker there with u and u can't talk louder than a whisper bc they're super sensitive to noises, apparently.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
